Fade to Black
by Drucilla Black
Summary: After their hate for each other blows out in a duel, Pansy is left blind from a curse cast by Draco. To escape expulsion, Draco is to be her 'eyes' until graduation. In that time they learn how to heal, forgive, find themselves and finally, how to love...
1. And so it begins

**FADE TO BLACK**

**NB: I own nothing but the plot and a few spells. **

**********************************************************************************

**Chapter One: And so it begins…**

****

"Nox Octavius!"

The words had barely left Draco's mouth before a thin bolt of what resembled black fire exploded from his wand and hit his opponent, Pansy Parkinson, directly in the face. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Pansy emitted a blood-curdling scream of pain and collapsed to the ground, clawing frantically at her face, particularly around her eyes. Several people immediately rushed to her aid, but were unable to silence her screams of pain.

Draco merely stood there, arms folded over his chest, his face cool and indifferent to the commotion unfurling before him. His expression only altered at the feeling of a hand clamping onto his left shoulder, and he swivelled his head around to meet a grim-faced Professor Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy! My office, immediately!" He pointed towards the office's general direction while he moved towards Pansy, who was still screaming those blood-curdling screams. Snape's face was etched with concern as he scooped the petite girl into his arms and carried her out of the common room in a flurry of black.

Draco, meanwhile, waited somewhat sulkily in Professor Snape's office, picking idly at a loose thread on the lapel of his white school shirt until a gentle 'click' told him that the office door had been opened. He shifted his vision sideways to see the raven-haired teacher enter the room, a dark expression on his face.

"I believe you know why I have sent you here." It was a statement, not a question. Draco shrugged.

"Duelling in the common room." He answered, only to receive an irritable snort in reply.

"Honestly, Mr. Malfoy! You know as well as I do that I have no problem with Slytherin students duelling in the common room, and if I **did** send people to my office every time I stumbled upon a duel in the common room, you would be waiting in line for punishment until the beginning of your seventh year." He paused to stare hard at the blonde youth before him. "Now, why don't you tell me why you think I **really** sent you here."

The air hung heavy with silence.

"Am I right in assuming that it was because I made that Parkinson bitch scream?" Draco asked slyly, a smirk spreading across his face. If possible, Professor Snape's expression seemed to darken even more from this comment.

"Are you not aware of the actual amount of trouble you have caused, Malfoy?" He demanded. Draco just shrugged nonchalantly, his smirk never leaving his face.

"She's blind and in pain, I won the duel. I really can't see what the prob-"

"YOU CAST NOX OCTAVIUS!" Professor Snape roared, an unnatural action towards a Slytherin. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, OR EVEN CARE JUST HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED?" A fine line cut between Draco's pale brows.

"She'll just be in pain and have eye problems for a bit. It'll probably wear off after awhile. Why are you making such a big deal over it?" The teacher took a deep breath, trying to control his anger and frustration as he sat down again.

"You have no idea what you've done, have you?" He demanded with a hint of poison in his voice. "Just answer a few questions for me, Mr. Malfoy. How did you learn to cast 'Nox Octavius'?" Draco shrugged.

"Same way I learn nearly all of my curses and hexes. From my Father. I saw him use this particular one on a young house-elf during the holidays because it was disobedient. The next day, the house-elf got clothes, so I have no idea what happened to it." Professor Snape groaned in exasperation and anger.

"Didn't he ever tell you that its results were permanent?" He demanded, glaring at Draco. "Miss Parkinson will no longer be in any pain after awhile, but the blindness **does not** go away. Ever. You have permanently blinded her with a spell, that, may I add, is illegal for use unless you are either **fully qualified** in the area of Dark Arts or you can claim extenuating circumstances such as an attack from a Death Eater, and you have neither one!" Finally, Draco had the decency to stop smirking.

"How much trouble am I really in?" He asked, his earlier confidence fading from his voice. The raven-haired professor took a deep breath, his obsidian eyes boring into Draco's silvery ones.

"Honestly? You are facing **expulsion** from Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy, unless you can come up with an **extremely** convincing argument for your actions or your Father is willing to use his connections to help you out." 


	2. Choices of sorts

FADE TO BLACK  
  
NB: I own nothing but the plot and a few spells. Rated R for swearing, violence, sexual stuff etc **************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
Chapter Two: Choices of sorts  
  
The next afternoon found a more than slightly anxious Draco Malfoy awaiting his 'fate' of sorts outside of Dumbledore's office. Inside, Dumbledore, Snape and his Father were coming to a conclusion as to what would happen to Draco. It had been a lengthy discussion and Draco had now been sent outside until they decided what to do with him.  
  
Finally, the door opened and Dumbledore called him inside, his normally twinkling blue eyes cool and serious as they followed the pale blond youth to the armchair where he sat down. Snape raised an eyebrow, but also chose to remain silent, while his Father glared at him with barely suppressed rage; his slightly twitching lips indicated that he was dying to let loose a tirade at his only son for permanently injuring a member of an allied pureblood family and for bringing shame upon the family name.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, after a long, difficult discussion, we do not consider you entirely responsible for what you did, but that does not mean that you can escape punishment. So, we have come to an ultimatum of sorts for your actions." Dumbledore said, looking over his half-moon spectacles. "Seeing as you are the one that has inflicted this permanent damage upon Miss Parkinson, it has been decided that the only way you can compensate for what you have done is for you are to be her 'guardian' of sorts for the remaining duration of Hogwarts, including all holidays except for the summer break. You will attend to her all her everyday needs such as assisting her at mealtimes, tutoring her during her study periods, and basically being her eyes around Hogwarts. You shall escort her to and from lessons, including those that you do not have together, escort her to and from the bathroom and assist her in note-taking when you do have classes together and attending to whatever else it is that she asks of you."  
  
Draco's expression was not a pleasant one at the thought of this, something which Lucius noticed and was quick to comment upon.  
  
"You should be looking grateful, Draconis." His voice was calm, but there was no mistaking the poison just below the surface. "The Headmaster was practically set on expelling you this morning. Professor Snape and I had to work very hard to reduce your punishment for this. If anything, you should be on you knees, thanking us both." Draco's expression barely changed, but he managed a 'thankyou' through gritted teeth. It was bad enough that he and Pansy had already despised each other's company for more than a few seconds, but the thought of the rest of the sixth and seventh year being spent by her side sounded like some sort of nightmare. Pansy knew exactly what buttons to push on him too, and would be having the time of her life being able to use her affliction against him to make him attend to her every beck and call.  
  
"When does this 'guardianship' start?" He asked sulkily. Dumbledore smiled genially at him, and Draco ground his teeth, wanting nothing more than to hex that smile off the old man's face.  
  
"Today, Mr.Malfoy. Miss Parkinson should be out of the hospital wing within the next few hours, and you shall be the one escorting her back to the Slytherin common room, to the dinner table, and to her bedroom."  
  
"Wonderful." Draco replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. If Dumbledore had noticed the tone, he was obviously ignoring it.  
  
"Yes, it is. It's a wonderful chance for you to prove your regret for your hasty actions and to give Miss Parkinson back something after taking so much from her." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"May I leave now?" He asked in a mock-polite tone. He was dismissed and relieved, he bolted out of the office. His Father appeared a split second later, his handsome face twisted into an enraged scowl.  
  
"Draconis Consternatius Malfoy!" Draco raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that he was in a lot of trouble. His Father only used his full name when he was really angry, which, surprisingly, was a rare occurrence. And this was one of those occurrences.  
  
"The only reason I'm not going to put you under Cruciatus is because it will land me back in Azkaban." He hissed into his son's ear. "I cannot believe just how ungrateful you are being towards Snape and I. We both put ourselves on the line to ensure that you would not be expelled and you don't even have the courtesy to at least pretend to be grateful."  
  
"Grateful?" Draco sneered, not in the mood for politeness. "Grateful? Because of you two, I'm being forced to become the equivalent to a house- elf. I'm that stupid bitch's slave for the next two years, and you want me to be grateful? If anything, I'm wishing that I had been expelled. At least then I would still have my dignity."  
  
"If you had been expelled" Lucius snarled, his voice barely above a whisper "The press would have had a field day. I would be back in Azkaban before you could say 'Death Eater,' and the Malfoy name would have a permanent black cloud over it because it would then be world-wide knowledge that not only are we involved with Dark Arts, but that we also encourage our children to use them against other Witches and Wizards, even those of pure blood. I would rather see you forced to shed your dignity for two years than have to go back to Azkaban and see the Malfoy name forever tarnished all because you were an idiot and used dark magic that you were not qualified to use in a petty duel." He emphasised his point by prodding Draco sharply in the side with his cane. Draco scowled in reply.  
  
"But what if Parkinson doesn't want me to be her slave?" He questioned. "What do I do then?" Lucius shrugged.  
  
"She doesn't really have a choice. She will need someone to help her out, she knows that, and I hardly believe she will be turning down a chance to make your life a living hell." Draco didn't bother thinking of a smart rebuke this time. He just growled.  
  
"Well, you should be off to the hospital wing now, shouldn't you?" It was more of an order than a question. Draco nodded reluctantly as he began to walk in the direction of the hospital wing. "I shall be on my way then. Goodbye, Draco." Lucius paused.  
  
"Oh, and Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
"You may be out of trouble with that old coot Dumbledore, but, believe me; your position with me is still far from good." 


	3. Revelation one

FADE TO BLACK  
  
NB: I own nothing but the plot and a few spells. Rated R for swearing, violence, sexual stuff etc ****************************************************************  
Chapter Three: Revelation One  
  
"Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked, hands on her plump hips as she scrutinized the pale youth who had just entered the Hospital Wing. Draco stuck his hands in his pockets, giving himself the look of a young vandal. He would have probably peered up at her too had he not been nearly a head taller than the ageing Medi-Witch.  
  
"Is Parkinson still in here?" Madam Pomfrey frowned at his lack of manners.  
  
"Yes, *Miss* Parkinson is still here, Mr. Malfoy. Are you here to pay a visit to your friend?" Draco snorted.  
  
"That bitch is *not* my friend. I'm here because of an agreement between Dumbledore, Professor Snape and my Father. I'm expected to escort her back to the Slytherin common room today." Madam Pomfrey's frown increased.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would thank you not to use that kind of language in my Hospital Wing unless you want me to hex you out of here so fast that your backside will catch fire!" Draco let out a short, sharp laugh.  
  
"Whatever you say, Madam Pomfrey. But first things first. Where's Parkinson?"  
  
"Second screen on your left. She may be sleeping, but I'm unsure about that for now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Whether or not Pansy was asleep, Draco couldn't tell. Her eyes were covered with large square patches of gauze - most definitely due to the curse he had cast - and she was lying down. Her breathing was slow and steady. Draco sat down next to her bed.  
  
"Parkinson?" Apart from a slight twitch in her facial features, she gave Draco no sign that she was listening to him or even awake.  
  
"Parkinson!" Draco hissed, slightly louder this time. "Are you awake, or just ignoring me?" All he received was silence. Then, Pansy's head turned towards him.  
  
"What? Is that you, Malfoy?"  
  
"Well who else would it be?" Draco sneered. "Merlin?" Pansy sat up slowly, keeping her head turned towards him.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, you should consider yourself very lucky that I can't see you right now, but the moment these bandages come off and I can see again, the first thing I'm going to do is come after you." Draco sniggered at this and Pansy frowned. "What? You think that's funny?"  
  
"Well.yes. I do, actually." Draco replied, still smirking.  
  
"Well if it's so funny, explain it to me." Pansy demanded. Draco smirked, not feeling even the slightest trace of guilt, but a twisted parody of amusement.  
  
"Let me put it this way, Parkinson." He chose his words carefully. "Regardless of whether or not those bandages come off, it won't make a spot of difference to you." Everything was silent as Pansy tried to de-code his choice of words. It didn't take her very long.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm blind.permanently?" She asked in a frightened whisper.  
  
"Duh!" Was the only reply Draco gave. Then Pansy flew at him, and barely missed his face, choosing instead to beat his chest and arms.  
  
"BASTARD! BASTARD!!!" She screamed, hitting him over and over. "I KNOW IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, MALFOY, I KNOW IT IS!!! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!" In a moment of blind panic, Draco backhanded her across the face to silence her screaming, and the slap seemed to echo through the hospital wing.  
  
"Shut up, Parkinson!!!" He hissed, grabbing her by the shoulders. But it was a bit too late. Madam Pomfrey had appeared in time to see Pansy nursing her sore cheek and Draco grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson! *What* is going on here?" She demanded, hands on her plump hips.  
  
"She got upset over something I said. I didn't mean for this to happen." Draco interjected quickly before Pansy had a chance to have a say.  
  
"I heard somebody hit someone else." Madam Pomfrey pressed on, a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Draco hit me because I yelled at him, Madam Pomfrey." Pansy spoke up, moving her hand away from her cheek, which was now bright pink. "Please, make him go away."  
  
"I can't." Draco said quickly. "I was sent here by Dumbledore and Snape to escort you back to the common room." Pansy frowned.  
  
"Get them to send someone else then."  
  
"I can't. This is part of the agreement."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, what's he talking about?" Pansy demanded, turning her head to where she thought the Medi-Witch was standing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Parkinson, but I'm not really sure what he's talking about either." She answered calmly.  
  
"My Father, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore had a meeting today because I wasn't qualified to use the curse that I cast on you." Draco explained in a bored tone. "Dumbledore apparently wanted to expel me but my Father and Snape worked him down to an agreement that I would be your 'eyes' or something stupid like that. In more basic terms, I'm supposed to be your private servant until graduation." A smirk slowly curved on Pansy's full lips.  
  
"*You* are my private servant?" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes. That's just what I said." Pansy's smirk widened.  
  
"Well, it may be a very poor compensation for my blindness, but I guess I shall have to take full advantage of this situation."  
  
"As you would." Draco muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, getting back to the point, I'm supposed to escort you back to the common room for tonight, if Madam Pomfrey says you can leave."  
  
"Can I?" Pansy asked her. The Medi-Witch nodded, then, remembering her patient's lack of sight, answered properly.  
  
"Yes, dear. You may leave the hospital wing. But, first, I have to remove your bandages and you have to change back into your uniform."  
  
"Okay then." Pansy sat a bit further back on her bed and pushed off her covers, ready to get up once her bandages were removed. Draco raised his eyebrows slightly at her pyjamas.well, not that one could really call them that. Pansy's pyjamas consisted of a form-fitting lacy black camisole with a skimpy pair of matching pants. The black of her pyjamas perfectly matched the colour of her hair and contrasted sharply with her skin that was as pale as Draco's.  
  
Madam Pomfrey peeled off the first piece of square gauze from Pansy's face. Draco moved in a little closer, curious as to whether or not the appearance of Pansy's eyes would be altered as well. He couldn't tell for now because Pansy's visible eye was currently shut. The second piece of gauze was gently removed, and Madam Pomfrey gently swabbed Pansy's shut eyes with a damp piece of linen, removing any sleep and loose eyelashes. Finally, Pansy opened her eyes.  
  
"What do my eyes look like?" She asked almost immediately. Draco and Madam Pomfrey didn't answer straight away, choosing instead to look at Pansy's now-useless eyes. They had not *appeared* to have suffered any sort of alteration at all. Pansy's eyes were still that brilliant, unusual shade of violet, and there was only one difference that Draco or Madam Pomfrey could make out. Her eyes now carried that blank, slightly dazed expression that one could only find in the eyes of a blind person.  
  
"Well? What do my eyes look like?" Pansy demanded a touch impatiently. Her eyes never lost that blank, slightly dazed look.  
  
"They appear to be completely intact, Miss Parkinson." Madam Pomfrey answered at last. "Your eyes, apart from their obvious lack of sight, are exactly the same as they were before any of this happened." Pansy sighed in relief.  
  
"Can I get dressed now?" She asked. "Where's my uniform?" Madam Pomfrey handed it to her from its place on the hanger next to the bed. Pansy stood up, and then did nothing.  
  
"Is there a problem dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Pansy nodded, biting her lip.  
  
"I may be blind, but that doesn't make me any less uncomfortable with a boy watching me change." Her voice trailed off, and Madam Pomfrey stared directly at Draco and pointed away from Pansy. Shrugging, Draco decided to obey and leave so Pansy could change back into her uniform.  
  
"It's not like I'd want to see her naked." He muttered to himself, waiting impatiently for Pansy to be ready. Fortunately, that didn't take her very long.  
  
"Malfoy? Where are you?" She demanded, poking her head out from her makeshift cubicle. Draco reluctantly answered her call and walked back into the area, observing silently that Pansy had managed to dress herself neatly and she looked much better now that her hair was combed and braided back neatly with a silver ribbon. Madam Pomfrey's doing, Draco thought, Pansy never braids her hair.  
  
"Let's go." Pansy ordered, grabbing the air blindly in an attempt to grab Draco by the arm. On the fourth try, she was successful and linked her arm through his so she wouldn't lose him. "Let's go back to the common room, and if you try anything stupid on the way, Malfoy, I'll make you sorry you were ever born."  
  
"I already am." Draco muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes.  
  
It took them longer to get back to the common room than either one of them would have liked. Pansy either bumped into or fell over things on the way, which would delay them enough for Pansy to stop and recover, and enough time for them to argue over whose fault it was and trade a few insults before continuing on their way in an unfriendly silence. Draco gave no directions on the way there, so Pansy found she had to work entirely by instinct if she didn't want to keep tripping over or hurting herself, and was finding the whole experience very tiring.  
  
At last they arrived. The room was full of Slytherins who were talking, playing games such as chess, completing homework or (In the cases of couples) cuddling up to each other and whispering in each other's ears.  
  
"Hey, Pansy's back!" Millicent Bulstrode exclaimed, spotting her friend from across the room. She instantly dropped the essay she had been working on and ran over to the petite brunette, grabbing her in a fierce hug. Pansy hugged her back, then was bombarded by hugs from even more of her friends.  
  
Draco simply stepped away from her, watching the whole scene with a disinterested expression on his face as Pansy seemed to disappear into her group of friends. She probably wouldn't be needing him until dinnertime at least. 


End file.
